Doctah Sawbones
by Doctah Sawbones
Summary: There is a fine line between genius and insanity. This line is blurred to the point of no return where I come from.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you a newcomer? Well then, we might have a problem! You see, there is another part to this, the backstory, really. It's called Sawbones, and you can read it by checking my profile!**

 **Alright, I only finished Sawbones last week, but I still have spare time. School starts again, so less chapters. At least my small bout of Writer's Block is gone.**

"Oh my god… Mac was right, the attack destroyed the RED base."

I heard music… But not a kind that makes me insane, a kind that calms me down, from the BLU base, or behind it.

"Bonesaws, close the portal."

I slowly walked over to where the music was seemingly emanating from. There, playing his violin, was the BLU Medic.

"Vot! Who zhe hell are you!"

The music abruptly stopped, as he noticed me walking towards him.

"You might remember me, Heavy might remember me, Archimedes definitely will. He follows me around, when he wants to."

"Vot… I don't know vhat your intentions are, but I don't vant to be involved."

"I know about everything, Doppleganger, the Freaks, the destruction of the RED base, and even the wall built in your base to separate the two teams!"

He removed his glasses to rub at his eyes, and he placed them next to his violin.

"How… How do you know about zhis?"

"I might have an informant of some sort."

That's when Archimedes decided to perch right on top of the goggles on my head.

"Vait… Zhis cannot be happening! I left you in the Museum at Teufort!"

"You didn't leave me, you died. Heavy then helped me get the Quick-Fix home, and got killed by a Freak. Madic."

His eyes glazed over, like he was thinking. His vision focused, he grabbed his glasses, put them on, and looked at me.

"Raus! Ve must let everyvone know zhat you vere attacked by a rogue Freak!"

"No… I'm alone on this mission. You can't help me. Chloroform bonesaw. Knock him out."

The bonesaw pushed up against his nose, and he collapsed. I threw him over my shoulder, and sneaked into the base.

Luckily, it was daytime, so everyone was outside, either arguing or flat out beating the crap out of each other.

I entered the Medibay and dumped Medic at his desk.

 _Hopefully he thinks he just fell asleep doing paperwork._

"Who is that?"

 _Come on, it's us! A vital part of you!_

 _Quiet, Metacarpus! He doesn't understand what Australium does yet!_

 _Shut up, Distal Phalange! I can make him understand!_

 _METACARPUS! He can hear the conversation!_

"A-are you guys part of my hand?"

 _Duh. We are made of two materials that barely stick together!_

 _Metacarpus, please. He doesn't get it. We're made of Carbonadium, and Australium._

 _How's the chat with the big man, Metacarpus? Distal Phalange?_

 _Hi Femur!_

 _Guys, WE ARE CONFUSING OUR OWNER! STOP TALKING!_

"So… Are you guys able to chat together?"

 _All bones in a body can. Only certain materials can communicate with the owner, however, the materials that I know, are Australium, Graphene and Carbonadium. We are made of all three, but because of this, only one or two bones in each section of the body can talk to you._

 _Occipital! Would you IDIOTS stop talking!_

"Occipital, what can you do for me?"

 _I am able to give insight during battle, and it's possible for me to slow time as you perceive it._

"That could be helpful, how about you, Femur?"

 _You already know that, mate. When you played that CSB Theme, which was guitar, not the original version, us leg bones took it as an overdrive command, so we made you run faster._

 _Same with the magic, the electricity was me and Distal Phalange receiving orders!_

 ** _Who dares wake me up?_**

 _Calm down, third Vertebra, mister man here just started talking to us!_

"So… I have part of my hand, skull, leg, and spine talking to me?"

 _ **You got it.**_

"What can you do, Vertebra?"

 ** _I can make you invisible. Which you need now, as someone is walking towards here._**

"Alright."

 _Most people freak out when they start talking to their bones. The people that can anyway._

 _ **Here we go!**_

I slowly walked out of the room, and almost ran into the RED Soldier and BLU Demoman arguing over something ineligible. Probably the large bloodstain on the former's uniform.

Neither saw me, and I had to push myself into the wall.

"Ah don' bloody care if this wahs an accident!"

"The bullet was supposed to enter the target! I never meant to hit you, Private!"

I ran into something invisible.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**One of my longest chapters yet.**

 **I do not own Team Fortress 2, or anything to do with it for that matter.**

 **Besides the game, smartass.**

I woke up in a chair, in the corner of the conductor's car in the train.

"Oh thank god… It was all a dream."

 _Most of it was a dream._

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! NONONONONO!"

 _Calm down, wouldya? It ain't that bad, I'm the only bone you can actually talk to._

"Shit, well… Which bone are you then?"

 _Actually, the bone I am doesn't have an English name… But I am known usually as the Gateway von Knochen, or Gateway of Bone, for lack of explanation. I am… Rare. Most people don't have me._

"I wonder… Do you know if more and more people get the bone in more recent times?"

 _It's the leading cause of suicide. So… No._

"Damn… But why?"

 _Most people don't understand that it's part of them, they usually think they're going insane._

"So… Well… Okay."

 _On the bright side, you still have the powers that the others talked about!_

"Wait, what about the bonesaws then?"

 _That is just what happens when you get shot in the heart with a ray gun, while being healed with a Medigun._

"Okay then… How come I never heard you before?"

 _You know when Medic did some stuff to you?_

"Yeah."

 _He caused me to start growing. I just finished growing after the battle with the robots. When you used the Ubercharge._

I stood up, and moved over to the control panel of the conductors car. I looked down at the damaged panel, both from a smoking hot bonesaw and a metal fist.

"Where should we go?"

 _I think we should travel until we run into something that looks important. Since this is DoctahKreep's alternate universe, some of the things he thinks of are probably here._

"Well then, let's do this!"

 _I don't think the train works, dummy._

"Alright! So… Uh… Yeah. What do we do?"

 _Wait… I'm thinking of something… Search yourself up on that phone you got._

"I got a phone?"

 _Why the hell else did you think Doctah would tell you to use Skype? The phone should be in your right pocket._

"Alright, so I have to… What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

 _Take one of your gloves off, and tap the screen._

I took off my left glove, and tapped a weird looking compass on the screen, and a keyboard popped up.

"Okay… S… A… W… B… O… N… E… S. There we go."

 _You then select "images."_

I tapped "images" on the screen. The setup changed, and pictures started showing up.

"That looks like me all right."

 _You see the machine, not unlike the one on your back?_

"Yeah, what about it? Wait… I see Ubersaws sticking out of it, almost like wings."

 _Exactly._

The instant I started thinking about them, I heard a mechanical whirring next to me.

Now, the wings looked awesome, folding out as they were, on the chair. But I wondered how the backpack was still intact after the explosion.

 _The wings blocked the rockets, and protected the Medipack._

"That doesn't make any sense, and how can you hear me thinking?"

 _I have access to your memories and thoughts, so don't go thinking about naked girls. HEY! What did I just say!?"_

"That's hilarious right there, I can freak you out whenever I want to."

 _Don't get any ideas, pal._

"I'll stop for now. Anyway, what would be more efficient, flying around forever, or getting this train running? Or eating a snack…"

 _I'd say that the only things that we would find here are sandwiches and radioactive soda._

"A sandwich sounds like godsend right now."

I slowly walked my way over to one of the other cars, to see a mini fridge sitting in the corner. I pulled it open, to reveal a pile of sandwiches, several cans of 'BONK: Atomic Punch,' and some 'Green Streak' beer. And a pulsing human heart.

 _That's kinda disturbing._

"I just learned that I have a talking bone, and that I can fly."

 _Touché._

"Whatever, I'm gonna get this train running, and see where the tracks lead us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Wake up!_

"Huh, whazzat? I'm try'na sleep."

 _It's six._

"Jeez… You're right."

I sat up, and immediately realized that I had fallen asleep at the controls of the train.

"I must've been tired to fall asleep here…"

I rubbed my eyes, and looked farther along the tracks.

"Wait… I see a van or something over there."

 _I think it says HECU on it._

"I wonder what caused it to be destroyed… In such an explosive way. Lemme slow down this train."

 _Is that a good idea? The sun still isn't out._

I shook my head, and slowed the train to a stop. First odd thing: Red light emanating from the van. Second odd thing: A black glove sticking out of the van window.

"Is there a dead guy in there?"

 _I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea to find out either._

"Whatever, I got nothing to lose at this point."

 _Besides your life._

"Oh, Shut up."

I carefully walked my way over a broken piece of scrap metal, and shards of broken glass, to the window of the car.

"He isn't dead, that's for sure."

"Uuuuugh… Power drained…"

 _What's he talking about?_

The guy looked almost eighty years old, with salt and pepper hair, but that's it. Other than that, he looked to be no older than forty. He was wearing a lab coat with green trimming, not unlike mine, black gloves, and an interesting pair of goggles.

"Need… a power source…"

He moved a bit, and part of his lab coat fell away, revealing a large battery in his chest, the meter on it showing completely empty.

"Can I get an electricity bonesaw? This guy needs it."

A white sparking bonesaw appeared, and touched a wire leading out of the battery. The guy stopped grimacing, and his arm moved to a less painful position. That's when something extremely weird happened. His goggles, where they were black before, they now show a normal green eye on the right, and a pulsing red vortex in the other.

"Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question, but my name's Hurley Smith, A.K.A. Sawbones."

"Alright, I suppose… My name's Damian Hissy, or, TheCreepologist."

"Well, what's your business here?"

He looked up at me suspiciously, the left eye now glowing a little more blood red than before.

"I don't know, what's yours?"

"That's easy to answer, I'm looking for a certain individual who killed my wife."

His eye dimmed, almost black.

"Well, I'm here because of my abusive father, he killed my sister, and caused me to get these." He lifted the sleeve of his lab coat to reveal mechanical arm, with pulsing green wires, and moving parts. He then pulled up his pant leg to show the mechanical masterpiece that was his leg. "I don't think I can just forgive him for this, can I?"

"Pretty damn sure you can't."

"Hey, what does the guy you're looking for look like?"

"Well, he's really pale, got a sorta German accent, and is missing a nose."

The colour absolutely drained from his face.

"He has a sidekick as well, wears a ski mask."

He started making strangled noises.

"My father… And my brother… Didn't just kill my sister… They killed your wife... "

"He mentioned something about knowing the future or some kinda crap."

His face went red.

 _You might want to prepare yourself._

"THAT BASTARD TOOK THE TECHNOLOGY HIS SON… HIS GODDAMNED SON DEVELOPED FOR THE WORLD TO USE… AND USED IT FOR SELFISH REASONS! THAT BASTARD!"

"Uh… you gonna be okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, now that that's over with. You have grey hair, and you look younger than forty, is there something that I'm missing here?"

"Probably. I mean… Well, something happened to me, and I kinda don't age very fast. I'm well over a hundred years old now."

"Ain't that a damnation."

"You said it all right."


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO IS DIS GUY? Y U DO DIS?**

 **Jeez, calm down! It's just one of my really, reeeeeeeeally old Original Characters!**

 **HEY! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE DOCTAH SAWBONES JACKET YOU'RE CHEWING ON!**

"So uh… Yeah... You sure you can handle this story?"

"Your father and brother murdered my wife, and I'm on a personal manhunt."

"My father and brother murdered my sister. D'ya wanna fight?"

"Touche. No, by the way."

He flicked up the lens on the right side of his goggles, and he stopped welding the plate onto the HECU van.

"You know, we're both anomalies of this world. There's very few people who would accept us."

"Speaking of anomalies, how did you stop this van?"

"I was being chased, and they tried to run me over. I clung to the bottom of the vehicle, and flipped into the window. Several hundred pounds is enough to kill anyone."

"Yeah, seems like the truth to be honest. Wait, we got off track, we were talking about… Your story I think. What is your story then?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damian! Get down here, it's your sister's birthday, you wanted to see that new movie with her!"

An older teenager in a cluttered room filled with random robotics and machinery, is tinkering with something at one of the many tables.

"Just give me a minute, please!"

"Hey, you wanted to drive her! The movie starts in less than half an hour!"

"Alright! Just a few more seconds, then!"

"HURRY!"

The teen grabs the small box he was tinkering with, and a backpack with some things in it, and runs out his door, and down the stairs down the hall.

"Hurry, you might still be late you know!"

"Yeah! I got it, alright!"

He runs down the stairs faster, and pushes himself off the wall not to crash into the railing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sandy! Time to go!"

As the teen runs across a kitchen, a younger girl leans on the wall, presumably waiting.

"Took ya long enough, gooftard."

"Are you ready to go?"

The girl nods, and pushes the door open, revealing the darkness outside. The teen follows, walking over to a Contour, a 1999 model to be exact, in a dark green.

After they get in the car, the engine starts, and sounds a lot better than a normal Contour sounds like, and the car speeds away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What did you guys order to eat?"

"Are you kidding? That isn't important!"

"Come on!"

"Seriously, no."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Omigosh! I totally wasn't expecting - EEP!"

The lights had gone out.

"What? Are they gonna play the movie again?"

"I don't know - Urk! Mmmph! Hmmm!"

"Sandy?"

A gunshot went off.

"What the hell… Wait. That's blood on my arm. No… No… No. No. No no no nonono! SANDY!"

Loud thumps could be heard along with the screams of about seven other people.

The lights went on, and a blood smear ran all the way from where Damian was standing, and led out the door.

"Whoever that was… They better run. FAST!"

He ran, and smashed his foot into the door at the front entrance.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Good luck catching us, pal!"

There was two people, and they were running to a van parked in the parking lot. Damian stopped and grabbed something from his backpack. Throwing knives.

"If you think you have a chance…"

He grabbed something else from the bag. A pair of clunky goggles.

"What? You gonna hit us with your toy knives?"

"Yup."

He slipped the goggles on, and cocked his arm for a throw.

"Good luck pal! That shot is impossible!"

He threw the knife.

"OW MY FUCKING ARM! FAUCK!"

"Dammit, Alex. Calm down, he could tell the police about us!"

"Dad?"

"Shit, he recognized us, RUN!"

The van started, and the vehicle sped into the distance. Damian wasn't done. He pulled a small box out from the bag.

"Don't fail me now."

He pressed one of the sides, and the block floated into the air, and a laser array came out of one side, a stock came out of the other, and a bunch of other bits and pieces popped out.

"Eat PLASMA!"

He pulled the scope to his eye.

"Let's see… That looks like the gas tank. Might be a good target."

More gunshots, and he flinched, and fired.

"Damn, I missed!"

The van disappeared into the darkness.

"Guess I'm on my own now. After I get to the things in my room, of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You did kinda deal with some scary stuff, huh?"

"Seems like it, but I'm probably more insane than my father at this point."

"Do elaborate."

"I control an army of kamikaze things on four legs. I made a new steel alloy out of their D.N.A. I am partially made of the steel alloy."

"What do you call the alloy?"

"Greensteel."

"Wait… How are you made of it?"

"I'm not entirely made of it, but my limbs and the lower half of my body is."

"Story for another time?"

"Nah, I live with kamikaze things. What could you expect?"

"I thought your father caused that?"

A van drove up on the conversation. It rolled up to them, and a window rolled down.

"You, TheCreepologist, are under arrest for the murder of two HECU agents."

"Please, call me Damian."

"What? Nevermind. You are under arrest for the murder of two HECU agents."

A buzzing noise was heard from inside the van.

"One second."

"New report, target 40A39 is under arrest for property damage of colossal sorts. Is considered lethal, call backup if seen. He wears a metal beak, and a wire can be seen sticking out of his arm."

The guy looked out of the van, and pulled himself back in the window.

"I request backup! As in I need it now! Target 39A40 and target 40A39 are in my sights!"

"Are you kidding? The two most lethal targets in this universe?"

"Besides 40A40 you mean, right?"

"Dude! We do NOT mention him in this sector! We have him locked up."

The guy rolled his eyes, and looked out to see his two targets standing there, watching him.

"So, uh… Are you gonna come peacefully?"

"Depends, are you going to try to lock us up?"

"I am not allowed to lock the target up unless they show intentions of violence."

"Alright, we'll go."

The guy's eyes widened, and he started shaking.

"Dude, the targets agreed to come peacefully."

"Are you serious? No, seriously?!"

"Yes!"

"PROMOTION TIME!"

"YEAH!"

The guy was sitting in his chair, strumming an air guitar.

"Are you gonna be okay over there?"

"What? Oh… Yeah! Just hop in the back there."

They walked over to the back of the van, and hopped into the open back doors.

"Wait, I almost forgot something. Bonesaws, bring my Medipack."

Two normal bonesaws brought the pack, and then disappeared.

"Harley, what the literal hell? You never told me you were telekinetic."

"You never told me why we are going to the HECU headquarters."

"Point taken."

"Would you two please close the door?"


	4. Chapter 4

**But wait! Sawbones isn't telekinetic, is he? Actually, he is. But he can only control certain things. He's bonesaw telekinetic. And biokinetic as well.**

 **It's said that there's a fine line between genius and insanity. I think the line is somewhere… I think I erased it by accident. Crap. Wait… Is that it by the peanut butter? Damn, that's the knife. Give me a few minutes please...**

 **I hope not all of my A/N are this bad.**

How's the chat with Damian?

"What?"

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"It's… Nothing."

Come on! I'm not nothing! I'm fine with you telling him by the way.

"I can tell from your facial expression, that you are not in fact dealing with nothing."

"Um, well…"

I- I just realized that Damian has one as well.

"Wait, he has what?"

"Harley? You okay over there?"

"No. I'm dealing with multi-personality disorder, sorta."

He can talk to his bones as well.

Harley's eyes widened, and his hands started twitching.

"You, you uh… Okay?"

Harley started laughing, a strained, hysterical laugh.

"I- I'm not alone!"

Get yourself together man!

Damian's eyes widened as well.

"You're not dealing with multi personality disorder… You have… It. I don't know what it's called."

"I can talk to my bones."

"Hey! Is everything alright back there?"

"Nope! Just talking about some things!"

"If it gets too bad, I have to lock you two up with the restraints."

Damian and Harley facepalmed at the same time.

"It's not that bad."

"Okay, something I should clarify, my father, isn't actually Madic. He only hired him."

"Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"Apparently, my father knew something Madic didn't, and decided to help Madic, for a favor in return."

Harley scoffed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Jeez man! I just realized that you look dead!"

"Now that you mention it, I realize that I haven't properly slept for a couple days."

"You need some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I run on electricity, so I think mine are minimal problems."

"Alright, I'm gonna get some shut-eye."

"See ya when you wake up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I recognise when someone has something to ask, you know."

"Yes, yes… You held up your end of the bargain, and the Harley brat should be dead. What do I have to do now?"

"I have a small problem."

"Well?"

"I don't just have my son, Alex."

"Come on! Details please!"

"My other son, Damian, needs to be eliminated."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I need you to get 40A40 out of his cell, and send him on a rampage."

"B- B- But… Why him? He's the hardest to control!"

The man smiled like a maniac, showing his chipped teeth, and the other man flinched backwards.

"Exactly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harley swung up, and hit his head on the roof of the van.

"Whuh- GAH! Jeez these cars are made of hard materials!"

"Whoa! You alright?"

"Yeah, just shocked. I just saw something extremely suspicious."

Yeah, I think a problem will show up soon.

"Wait, what's the problem, though?"

"How's the chat back there? We're almost there!"

"Oh, I just had a dream about someone who is going to try and release something… 40A40 they said it was."

The vehicle screeched to a halt.

"WHAT!?"

"It was just a dream!"

"We need to warn the guards… Everyone!"

"Wait, what's 40A40's real name?

"That's classified information, sorry."

The driver was frantically tapping at the console, but stopped.

"I believe his name is Doctah Sawbones."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"It isn't a secret. Everyone knows."

"Ugh! HECU is losing it's touch."

He pressed a button on the console.

"Report! All guards are required at the high security cell! An intruder is trying to free him!"

A large amount of nonsense flew out of the speaker, and everyone was freaking out.

"This is our cue to leave."

"Where to?"

"I'm thinking the real world looks nice this time of year."

"What?"

"Bonesaws! Create a portal to the real world!"

Ubersaws appeared, and the portal flashed green.

"Hey! Where are you two going?!"

"The real world!"

"WARNING! 39A40 AND 40A39 HAVE GONE ROUGE! THEY ARE HEADED TO THE REAL WORLD, DIMENSION #001!"

"You just had to didn't you?"

"Screw him, we have to go!"

Damian jumped through the portal, and Harley grabbed the Medipack and jumped through as well. The green swirly abyss sucked in all of Harley and Damian's vision.

"Where is the exit?"

"I don't know how inter-universal travel works!

Harley strapped the pack on, and the wings extended.

"Grab my hand!"

"If we make it out alive, I will kiss you!"

A circle area in the abyss glowed brighter than the rest of the area.

"There! Go there!"

"I got your message the first time. Through we go!"

They were unceremoniously dumped on the sidewalk of a back alley.

"You aren't allowed to kiss me."

"Smartass."

A scream echoed around the alley.

"Where did that come from?"

"That way!"

Damian pointed to the far side, where lights could be seen flashing on the wall.

"That's the police over there."

They ran to the end of the alley, where they saw a school, with one of the windows smashed.

"Great place for a school."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This isn't good!"

"Calm down, Caleb! You think I don't keep weapons on me?"

"You keep weapons on you?"

"Yes! We need to be more quiet though. If one of them hears us, we might get shot."

"I hope you have heavy duty bulletproof armor in there!"

"Surprise, surprise! Look who we have here! Some hostages!"

The man with sunglasses, a balaclava, and a bandanna, was presumably looking at them.

Until the taller kid punched him in the sunglasses.

"AAGH! You little-"

Punched again.

"No swearing in the school! Caleb, put these on."

He handed Caleb a pair of bracers.

"These are bulletproof, you happy? Use them to deflect bullets!"

M"Damian, are you sure these will work?"

"I tried to shoot myself in the arm, shut up and use them!"

"I'll get you…"

Damian punched the man right in the crotch.

"Shut up, it's nap time."

"Why do you have high tensile fishing line in here?"

"Magic tricks."

"What are we going to do with him?"

Damian picked up the man, and threw him out the window.

"Garbage day."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did a man with a pair of broken sunglasses just fly out the window?"

"Yeah. By the way, when you said the real world looks nice this time of year, I never thought you meant snow."

"It seriously looks like it's raining men though. Another guy just hit the ground."

Gunshots were heard throughout the area.

"Well, time to save some teenagers!"

"Hey, where are you going?"

Harley was standing, alone on the street, while Damian ran to the school, and vaulted into one of the windows. One of the broken ones. Hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? That window wasn't broken!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the hell did you do to make yourself that strong?"

"It starts with a little inter-universal travel, continues with some major battles, and ends with a couple of friends. I spent two months of my summer fighting mercenaries, and a week fighting a government. Apparently, all muscle growth didn't wear off as I came back."

"That explains all the broken pencils. And noses. Whoa… Who is that?"

There was a man, punching the absolute hell out of some of the gunners. He got shot in the arm and shrugged it off, and proceeded to kick the man out of a window.

"Damian?"

"Damian, what are you doing?"

"Caleb, calm down. I know this guy."

"Hey, nice to see you again! Who's your friend over here? Nice Greensteel bracers, by the way."

"They're uh… His. What is Greensteel?"

"Before I answer anything, please call me Mr. Hissy to stop any confusions. Watch this."

Mr. Hissy grabbed the bracer from Caleb, and bent it.

"That's all I had protecting my arm? Damian, you asshole!"

"Hey, calm down. Try punching it."

Caleb went in for a hard punch.

"Ouch! How is that even possible? You bend it, it returns to original form, and when I punch it, nothing happens?"

"Greensteel is an interesting material."

All three looked up as gunshots reverberated throughout the school, followed by screams.

"Well, if you two want to get out of the school, I have some people to deal with."

"I think maybe, we should actually run this time. You with me, Caleb?"

"Yeah. I kinda don't have the guts to handle this kind of thing."

"You have a decent amount of gut on you, though."

"Shut up, smartass."

"If you two would stop bickering, and get the hell out of here, it would be preferable!"

"Who are these two?"

"Oh, hey Sawbones."

Caleb looked dumbfounded, probably by the fact that these characters that Damian wrote about and idolized, were actually real.

"Hey, uh, Caleb? You alright there?"

Damian was waving his hand in front of his friend's face, and elicited no reaction.

"Hey, well… Since Caleb isn't receiving any calls right now, I'm Damian, or as a more memorable name, Doctah Kreep."

"Oh, well… Nice to see you again! It's only been like, two days."

Damian's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"Well, for me and my friends, it's been two months."

"Well, that might partially explain Damian here's incapability to age."

"We have two Damian's, so please call me Mr. Hissy, for the sake of confusion."

"All right then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do we do?"

Four teens were huddled underneath a Teacher's desk, and one was fearfully watching the door.

"If someone comes in, I want you, Maui, to go for his head. Sawyer, you can go for his legs. Me and Brendan will go for the arms."

"Lemme get my Mountain Dew, so that I will be more awesome!"

"Brendan, we are dealing with people who use actual guns."

"I'll grab my Doritos then, too!"

"Just go for the person's left arm."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We need to dispatch all crews to the real world! I repeat, dispatch all crews to the real world!"

"Why?"

"40A39 and 39A40 are running!"

"What about 40A40?"

"He isn't real, but we tell the public that he's real to keep them in control."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe that the two most dangerous targets were going peacefully, then they ran."

"And now we ended up here, in this school."

"Wasn't there criminals in this school recently?"

"Yeah… But some force stopped them."

The four HECU agents, one of the strongest forces in the government, were concerned for their safety.

"Hey, there's some heat signatures in here."

"I'm going in."

The other three agents snickered.

"For the most professional agents in this universe, you three need to get your minds outta the gutter."

He opened the door, and prominently said;

"We are agents of the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit! Show yourselves!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hear someone…"

"What if they come in?"

"They won't."

"We are agents of the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit! Show yourselves!"

"Connor! You lied to me!"

"I want to see your faces and hands!"

The four teens stood up slowly, and proceeded to raise their hands.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"I won't do anything. Yet. Do any of you have dangerous weapons on you?"

Four consecutive 'Nopes.'

"Hey, officer? What are you planning on doing with these four teens?"

"Who are you?!"

"Sawbones. When your three friends started shooting, I retaliated."

"You killed my three accomplices?"

"What? I never said that! I knocked them out."

The four teens started whispering to each other.

"Is that him?"

"It can't be! We left him in another AU! Several months ago, no less!"

A loud thud was heard, as a body hit the floor.

"What are you kids talking about?"

"Oh, y'know. Some guy we met during an interesting adventure."

"He was really powerful."

"Alright. What would your names be, then?"

"Brendan."

"Maui."

"Sawyer."

"Connor."

"Huh. I recognize your voice, Maui."

"Wait, are you truly Sawbones?"

"I don't know, what would I need to qualify for that position?"

"Besides the smartass attitude? Well, let's see… Hit that pencil with a-"

He smashed a bonesaw right into the pencil, slicing it in half.

"It's him alright."

"Okay, so what are your nicknames?"

"Shadow Bomb."

"Oakly."

"Shmalien."

"Wolf Star."

"Alright! I know all four of you!"

Harley rubbed his hands together, and smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Character profiles;**

 **Sawbones:**

Full name: Harley Samson Smith.

Nicknames: Sawbones, Hurls.

Location of birth: Teufort, New Mexico.

Current residence: On the run.

Alliances: TheCreepologist, GRN Team.

Species: Biotelekinetic Hybrid.

Bio: Tends to ramble, will smash things if angered. Can summon bonesaws and has full control over real ones.

 **TheCreepologist:**

Full name: Damian Jonathan Hissy.

Nicknames: TheCreepologist, Shnaps.

Location of birth: Unknown.

Current residence: Universe unknown.

Alliances: Doctah Sawbones, Doctah Kreep.

Species: Biomechanical Hybrid.

Bio: Tends to lose topic in conversations. Will blow things up if angered. Carries explosives on him at all times. Is violent most of the time.

 **Damian:**

Nickname: Doctah Kreep.

Location of birth: Classified.

Current residence: Universe #001.

Alliances: Doctah Sawbones, TheCreepologist, GRN Team.

Species: Human.

Bio: Smart, but violent. Carries weapons on him at all times, but never tells anyone. He owns an exact replica of the Laser Array TheCreepologist has, and it works too.

 **Caleb:**

Nickname: Frogger.

Location of birth: Universe #001.

Current residence: Universe #001

Alliances: TheCreepologist, Doctah Kreep.

Species: Human.

Bio: Smart, and reserved. Tends to spend his time building things. Is not violent, unless provoked.

 **GRN Team:**

Nicknames: Shadow Bomb, Oakly, Shmalien, Wolf Star.

Current residences: Universe #001.

Alliances: Doctah Kreep.

Species: Human.

 **HECU:**

Full Name: Hazardous Environment Combat Unit.

Nicknames: None.

Current residences: Universes #001-#AU

Alliances: Classified.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He isn't REAL?!"

"I just got confirmations on the fact he is not real."

"ALEX! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND SUIT UP! WE GOT A MECHANICAL MANHUNT TO DO!"

"What? Did the first plan you made not work?"

"You do NOT backtalk me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to my viewer in France!**

 **I just didn't know what to put in the A/N. Please don't shoot me.**

Hurley sat up, quickly. He had fallen asleep.

"Wha? Where am I?"

Look around, stupid.

He slowly gained focus, and could see his surroundings. Bars, bricks… A force field?

"What is this place?"

Harley saw Brendan on a treadmill, running extremely fast. Trying to get to a Mountain Dew. There was Damian in a glass ball, leaving huge cracks in it wherever he hit. He saw the rest of the crew, scattered around the room, that was slightly larger than a school gym.

"Ah, you have finally woken up. It seems that the tranquilizer was a little powerful. Surprising, considering we hit you with one, and your biomechanical friend with a dozen."

"Why did you hit him with so many?"

"You went out when the sniper hit you the first time, we hit him with at least seven before he stopped fighting back."

"Give me back my CREATION!"

Damian screamed, in anger, and kept smashing at the glass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GLASS MADE OF?!"

"Please calm down, we needed to keep you there because you escaped the cell. Although, we might need to move you again."

The spider web pattern on the glass was expanding, every time he hit it.

"You sure he's gonna be okay? He seems extremely agitated."

The scientist gave an annoying shrug.

"Are you going to let me out?"

Again, the irritating shrug.

"Are you going to answer me with words?"

Another infuriating shrug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's been a long time since we've had a good fight like that."

No kidding. Didja see how many darts they hit you with?

"No, how many?"

About a dozen.

"New record!"

Damian's screams echoed down the hall.

"D'ya figure he's gonna be alright?"

"I dunno, Damian tends to destroy things when he's angry."

"Huh, it's been awhile since I've seen him. Anything overly interesting happen recently?"

"He ended up in his own imagination for some months during the summer. He claims he got the strength he has now, when he went there."

"Did this happen to anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Huh, I figure he's lying."

"Why do you say that?"

"I assume he hasn't shown you his implants?"

"His what?"

"Implants. He has some that augment his reflexes and some that augment other things."

"Such as strength?"

"Yup."

Why did you tell his friend these things?

"Because I can."

"Who are you talking to?"

Mr. Hissy visibly flinched.

"Nobody."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS AREA 51 OR THE MOON! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Another solid punch, leaving spider webs on almost every surface of the glass.

Calm down. Give them thirty more seconds, if they don't let you out, then transform.

"That ain't gonna stop me from yelling."

Go nuts.

"YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO LET ME OUT! IF YOU DON'T… FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

"Kid, we aren't gonna let you out until we figure out how you're so strong."

Wail on 'em.

"That was your final warning…"

"Damian! Not yet!"

Brendan had gotten ahold of the Mountain Dew, and was opening it. Damian smirked, as Brendan took a sip.

Brendan disappeared in a ball of light.

Damian disappeared in a ball of light.

"Welcome back, Scarred Shadow."

"Same to you, Doctah Sawbones."

"Funny that you keep the enzyme in your Mountain Dew, considering you're the magic user."

"I still don't understand how you can access the form from your mind."

"A normal person tries until they get it right."

"A wizard tries until they never get it wrong."

"Good. Let's blow this popstand."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"When were Damian and Brendan wizards?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, look! Brendan left the enzyme on the floor!"

"I don't think we should touch it."

"Why the hell not?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I would appreciate if you let us out."

"Can't do that, got to do research."

"Hey, uh… Yeah. Let us out. Please?"

"Can't."

"At least let me see my friends."

"Nope."

Mr. Hissy was pointedly watching the researcher, and slowly lifted his arm to touch one of the bars of the cell.

"Are you gonna let him see his friends?"

"Can't. Job at stake here."

Mr. Hissy's glowing red eye flashed a neon green, before the bar in front of him disintegrated.

"He's gonna see his friends, or you end up as a puddle on the floor."

"My life is disposable, the research is not."

"Then let me make sure everything gets destroyed."

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

The taller man lifted his left arm up, and dug open a patch on it. A box of some sort was lifted out.

"Let's see… Five… Nah. Ten, not enough. Ah, to hell with it!"

He spun the dial on the side, until it read 255.

"That should be enough!"

That was the first sign of fear on the man's face.

"How much damage does that do?"

"Enough. Caleb, let's go."

He tapped the box a few times, threw it on the ground with a clunk, and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you going to let me out?"

"I don't know, why should I?"

The teen looked like he was racking his thoughts. Until his eyes widened.

"Incanticus inflammus encompacus!"

The man gave him a weird look.

"What was tha- OH GOD! IT BURNS!"

The man had burst into flames. Not just any flames, though. Black flames.

"That looks extremely painful."

The man was flopping around like a fish, trying to put out the flames. It looked pretty funny.

"Let's see… There was another spell I was supposed to use when this happened."

The man had stopped moving, and was just smoldering.

"Imatatus, fictionalus!"

A swirling black portal appeared in the room that the teen was trapped in.

"Uhh… Project Freak, if you please. Time to go finish a deal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We shouldn't do this, guys."

"Conner, seriously. Stop being such a wuss."

"Maybe Connor's right. What if it makes us melt?"

"Hah! I doubt it! Brendan drank it without a single side effect!"

"He isn't human. He can't be."

The average of the three shrugged and took a large gulp of the soft drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**LONGEST CHAPTAR EVAR!**

"So, you ready to destroy this place?"

"Always was."

Doctah Sawbones and Scarred Shadow walked around, burning everything in flashes of green and purple.

"Hey, you two."

"What? We're busy."

"I have a charge laying in the main area."

"What did you set it to?"

"255."

"Okay… We need to get the hell outta here!"

"What about our friends?"

"You get out, I can gather them."

Doctah Sawbones ran down the hall, and smashed down a door.

"Everyone needs to get out of here!"

He stopped when he noticed the spilled bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Well shit. The one time I trust my friends not to do something, they fuck it up."

"So much… Power. Need more…"

It was Sawyer. He wasn't acting normal by any means.

"Why did you drink the enzyme?"

"Power… GIVE ME MORE!"

Sawyer lobbed a fireball at Doctah Sawbones, and nailed him right in the chest.

"Give me your power!"

"You're a monster! I won't give you my power!"

The charge was going to go off any second now. Doctah Sawbones knew this, and decided to give up his life to stop the madness that could follow.

"I need your power! The souls of the other three aren't enough!"

"We are going to die here, and you will perish!"

Everything went white. The charge had gone off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ground was shaking. It was an earthquake.

"No! Damian didn't make it out!"

"That charge was too powerful."

"Sawyer, Connor and Maui didn't make it out either!"

"Don't care about Harley I see."

"Does it look like I care about him? I barely know him!"

"Harley was Damian's role model. You don't care about his dreams."

The dust surrounding the exit cleared. The rock started shaking again. A glowing blue light, accompanied by a gold one, shined through the rock.

"Did someone say they don't care about me? Somebody's dream?"

It was Harley. Walking out of the rubble without a scratch.

"How did you make it out alive?"

"It's hard to die when you're dead."

"Where are the teens?"

Harley scratched his chin. Even though there was no beard there.

"Well, I kinda figured out that they are trapped at Offblast in Project Freak."

Caleb's face finally broke out into a smile.

"Let's go get them then! We need to hurry!"

"Them? Sorry, but, Sawyer turned into a power hungry monster and died."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"He drank the enzyme."

Caleb facepalmed, several times. In several sets. He facepalmed precisely 49 times.

"You done yet?"

Caleb nodded.

"Yeah, I should have known Sawyer would actually do it."

"We also need to get you geared up."

"Just pass me the Zer-0."

"Wait, you know about that?"

Caleb nods, because the author doesn't know any other actions that fit 'Yes.'

"Here ya go, I suppose."

Caleb held the small cube carefully, and touched seemingly random spots. The box flashed, and expanded into the full Prototype Zer-0 laser array.

"How do you even know how that works?"

Caleb nods. **Wait, what? I know it's odd to have an A/N in the middle of the story, but seriously? One sec…**

Caleb shrugs. **Bitte Sehr!**

"Damian talks too much. Probably why his crush only tolerates him."

"He has a crush on someone?"

Mr. Hissy's eyebrows raised quite a bit.

"Hey! You two! It's the perfect time to launch an attack on Offblast!"

"Why do we need to attack? Isn't it an abandoned base?"

It was Harley, minus his mask.

"In the original Team Fortress AU it is, but here, it's inhabited by…"

Long pause. Harley's expression changes several times, really fast.

"Harley? You okay?"

"Welp. Time to destroy something."

Harley smiles like a maniac. His mask materializes on his face.

"How did you-"

"I picked up some neat tricks while I was **dead**."

His voice went deeper. He's changing.

"Harley, you sound weird. You okay?"

"Wait, guys! We need to go to Harley's original universe! We can get what we need there."

" **He's right**."

"Holy crap, man. You sound insane now."

" **Here, let me remove my mask**."

His mask vanished, like a ninja.

"Does that sound better?"

"Well, I feel like there's at least a small divide between Sawbones and Harley."

"Can we go now? Please?!"

"I know where the remains of my house are, let's go."

Bonesaws appeared and made a portal without him saying anything. He steps through the swirling black mass.

Several seconds pass.

Harley returns.

"You two coming or what?"

He disappears again.

"Something isn't right in his head."

Caleb nods, and they proceed through the portal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have you seen any inter-dimensional action recently?"

"Yeah, there was a spike in the real world recently, two months after several spikes of similar calibre."

"I'm talking about within the last day or two."

"Uh… Not in the last day- wait… We've got a spike right now! Exact same calibre of the other ones!"

"Where is it heading?"

"Directly for this dimension. Exactly when you said it would. Twenty-three seconds after the clock hits four twenty-seven."

"I never get my times wrong."

"My question is, how? How do you do it?"

"Help from a friend."

A face shifted into the light of the monitor. A savage smile etched across it.

"Making deals is fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's the plan? If you have one, anyway."

"Run in without a single plan."

"Classic idiocy."

That got a laugh from all three of them. Which was odd, considering they are running into a base with no known information about it.

They had exited the portal, to see a town.

"Teufort city limits."

A sorrowful look crossed Harley's face for a mere moment.

"Time to go home."

"You left your house about a week ago."

"Has it seriously only been that long?"

Caleb and the senior Damian looked at each other.

"For you, anyway."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any clue where they entered this universe to?"

The man looked up from his monitor, which was hooked up to a pile of wires scattered around the room.

"I have no clue, that's not what I do. I track interdimensional waves, not precise locations."

"Alright, seems like a good result, with a good excuse. I'll let it pass. Do you have a general idea at least?"

"Now, that's a question I can answer. The spike centered somewhere around the New Mexican Badlands."

The blank face of the other man stretched into a smile.

"I know exactly where he is now. Thanks for your services."

"It's my job."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I wasn't expecting it to be this hot. How did the mercenaries survive here?"

"I don't know, how did my dead wife's body survive an explosion?"

Caleb and the older Damian stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"The hell, man? That doesn't correlate to the temperature at all!"

"It wasn't meant to, I'm just being a jackass."

At this, Caleb rolled his eyes. Like a jackass.

"So, are you two gonna keep bickering, or are we gonna raid a possibly booby-trapped base?"

"I don't know, will this peckerhead keep flapping his mouth?"

"What? Since when was peckerhead an insult? Even then, it's a crappy insult!"

"Why the hostility between you two?"

Caleb dropped his head in defeat.

"He survived the explosion, and Damian didn't."

"So, if three people go up in flames, and only one survives, you'd be mad at the survivor?"

"Well… No? I mean, what the hell! That's not even a good comparison!"

"It is if you keep complaining."

Harley shook his head.

"Whatever. This conversation doesn't even make sense. We need to figure out a plan."

"I got a good one!"

Followed by a pause that stretched for several minutes, with Caleb smiling like an idiot.

"Well, wanna hear it?"

"I think the fact neither of us said anything counts as yes."

"Well, what we need-"

Caleb was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass, and a body flying off the cliff, and a feminine scream.

"You're falling off the stage!"

Caleb burst out laughing.

"There is only two people who would say that, and it wasn't Damian!"

"Well, who was it then?"

"One of Damian's crushes!"

The senior Damian burst out laughing as well.

"Wait, he has more than one?"

Harley ducked to the side when a limp man crashed to the ground, almost on top of him. "Damn! She's got one helluva'n attack!"

"That's what happens when you hang out with Damian too much." Caleb proceeded to smash the door open with help from Harley, who had too much enthusiasm for this kinda thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There they are, all three of them. The child, the biomechanical bastard I used to call a son, and the metal bird with wings he doesn't deserve." Brian looked down at Alex, then looked over to the seething Madic. "They even think that I am you! Fools…"

At this, Madic opened his mouth. "You told me that I would be RID of that scum! You told me he would destroy me if the plan failed! And here he is! Walking up my front steps like he owns the place!" He took a deep breath.

"I understand your anger. You have no idea what Damian was like. He was the only roadblock to my takeover of everything. And he still is." Brian frowned. Then closed his dark azure eyes for a few seconds. "Here, let me tell you a story. I had thought that my other son was dead."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good riddance! I think that we can take control of everythin' now!" The young man looked up at his father with a smirk. "He didn't even stand a chance. He was weak, now he's dead!"

"See what happens when your moral standards stand up to the truth? You lose. All heroes die eventually. But he wasn't a hero. He was a weak kid who thought that my takeover could be stopped." Brian smiled savagely at this thought. "All roadblocks are gone, now let's go."

The two walked slowly towards the looming building, labelled "Mann Co."

But they soon forgot about the supposedly dead body lying on the ground, bleeding all over the sidewalk.

Several months later…

"Ah, isn't it nice, to be in complete control? To own something worth so much?" These are the words that exited Brian's mouth, smooth as silk.

"Yo, dad. We got a problem on the lobby floor. Some dude just destroyed our guards." Alex looked over at his father, who raised an eyebrow. "So, you want me to deal with the problem then?"

This elicited a nod from the older man.

"I ain't been in a fight for a few months now, and I've been itchin' for one." The young man cracked his knuckles and flexed his toned arms.

"Don't destroy too much, please." At this comment, Alex smirked.

"Don'cha worry 'bout it. The worst I'm gonna do is die." He ran out on the room, to the stairs, and jumped about twelve of them. "I ain't bettin' on dyin' either."

What he wasn't expecting, was a force to smash into him halfway through landing, sending him flying back up the stairs into his father's office.

"What did I say about breaking things, Alex?" Brian sneered, as he hit a button on his desk, which powered up some machinery, creating bars made of energy around the door.

"I wasn't expectin' some guy who just flies up the stairs, smashin' into things like there's no tomorrow."

"Hello again. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since you left me to bleed on the sidewalk outside." At this, Brian flinched, while Alex growled, and prepared to smash something.

"You should be dead, we left ya sittin' on the ground, no supplies, nothin'!" He crossed his arms, clearly agitated. "I want ta know how ya survived!"

"Yes, how did you survive, you persistent bastard?" A snarl appeared on his face. "You had nobody who could help you."

"You see, this company you took over? It has many more branches you don't know about. They watched the fight between you and me, and saw me die. You thought that they surrendered peacefully. You didn't know of the underground operations." The teenager stopped, and lowered his goggle adorned head. "They brought me back. They helped me back onto my feet. They want me to destroy you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The pesky bastard has been a pain in the ass ever since. He keeps developing new technology to try and stop me." Brian rubbed between his eyes, and bowed his head. "And neither of us has succeeded. Luckily, since he didn't manage to stop us, his deal with Mann Co. was cut off."

"Well, what about this stupid Harley Smith?"

"Ain't he that jackass that stomped on my face?" Alex frowned, but followed up with a crack of the knuckles. "I would love to tear his face out for that."

"Well, guess your luck is in town today. You see, we need someone to slow them down while the final trap is set." At this comment from his old man, Alex put on his most violent smile.

"Finally. For the love of god, I can't wait to be in total control."

"You idiots will never win! Sawbones is too powerful for even me to control!" This comment earned Damian a smack to the face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, there's one last guard left. He's sitting right there, waiting for us to approach." The taller female teen smirked. "I don't think he has a chance."

"Alright, s'it okay if I take this one?" The shorter girl received a nod.

Both of them were startled to see the man's head explode all over the wall.

"Whoops, didn't mean to destroy the guy's head. Just wanted to knock him out." The man that appeared was average height, and had blond hair. He only noticed the two girls when he looked up. "Shit! Witnesses!"

"Whoa, wait. Chill for a sec and tell us who you are." The taller teen was holding… A pencil?

"Well, I'm a guy who made a deal. You might not know who the dealmaker is, but lots of people do." The man was pretty much stumbling over his words.

"Was his name Bill?" At this, the man visibly blanched.

"Yes, I mean… No? Maybe. How do you even know?" The man wasn't just stumbling now. He was tripping over his own words.

Both girls spoke at the same time. "The Internet."

"What universe are you two from?" This was crystal clear, compared to the previous two statements.

"I believe that they are from #001. Along with me." Caleb literally just walked up to the party, followed by Harley and the senior Damian.

The next scene happens in slow motion, just so you know.

The mysterious man lobbed a fireball at Harley, who ducked, and followed up with a rush towards his attacker, and headbutts him into the floor.

"Holy shit, I didn't see that coming." Caleb could only flinch at what he'd seen.

"Ugh… Bill lied to me… He said you were weak." Muttered the incapacitated man. Harley replied by sending a bonesaw straight through his chest.

"Don't try to surprise me, then." Harley kicked the corpse all of the way through the floor.

Damian looked up the nearby staircase. "Wait… If someone wants to head up there, you will need to leap as far as you can, and smash into Alex, who is probably waiting for us."

"Wait, isn't your partner Sawbones? This guy that Damian created?" The shorter girl was looking up at Harley.

"Yeah, he resembles him. I even have a picture of him on my iPod." The taller girl facepalmed and looked at her partner. "Oh yeah. You don't even know who we are."

"I s'pose that might help. My name is Hailey, her name is Hannah." She then took a running start up the stairs and smashed into Alex, who was waiting for them.

Harley rushed forward, and barely caught Hailey as she flew back down the stairs.

"You barely caught me, jeez." Hailey blushed and pushed herself onto the ground again. "Emphasis on the barrels."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Character Status Section:

Harley Smith

Full name: Harley Samson Smith.

Alias(s): Sawbones.

Mental State: Insane.

0-0-0

Damian Hissy

Full name: Damian Jonathan Hissy.

Alias(s): TheCreepologist.

Mental State: Unknown.

0-0-0

Damian

Full name: Classified.

Alias(s): Doctah Kreep, Doctah Sawbones.

Mental State: Unstable.

0-0-0

Caleb

Full name: Classified.

Alias(s): Frogger.

Mental State: Stable.

0-0-0

Hannah

Full name: Classified.

Alias(s): Unknown.

Mental State: ERROR: DATA MISSING.

0-0-0

Hailey

Full name: Classified.

Alias(s): Unknown.

Mental State: ERROR 404.

SYSTEM CRASH - SEE CRASH DETAILS DOWN BELOW.

ERROR LOADING RESOURCES REQUIRED FOR FILE/FANFICTION.

CRASH RESULT LOST DETAILS OF ("Mental State") FOR SUBJECTS ("5" AND "6")

DID YOU THINK THAT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS WOULD BE THAT EASY?

QUERY RESPONSE: Y/N?

Y

FOOL! MY HACKING SKILLS ARE 10/10. BEAT ME IF YOU CAN!

QUERY RESPONSE, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED? Y/N?

Y

GOOD LUCK.

WARNING! SYSTEM RESET IMMINENT. VIRUS DETECTED.

YOU WON'T WIN.

Data Corrupt

Full name: Corrupt

Alias(s): Corrupt

Mental State: Completely Insane.


End file.
